


Pinned Down

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Violence, Gen, Gun Violence, Police, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 16: Pinned Down. There's a shooter inside the school, and Remus can't get out from under Roman to go and hide.





	Pinned Down

"Roman! Roman, get off me!" Remus demanded in a hushed whisper.

Roman didn't move. A small whimper escaped his lips, clearly in pain from the bullet wound in his shoulder. Remus felt his blood run cold. He knew that they had to hide, but they couldn't. Roman was barely conscious, but Remus was painfully aware of everything going on. Remus took a chance, and got his hand wet with Roman's blood, smearing it over his face. The one good thing about being pinned by Roman meant that the shooter running rampant around the school couldn't see for certain if Remus had been shot. He went limp and whispered quietly to Roman, "Breathe shallowly, Roman, and don't make a sound."

Blearily, Roman nodded, and Remus prayed that wherever the shooter was, they didn't come backstage.

Of course, his prayers went unheard or ignored and there was the sound of pounding footsteps coming up the steps to the stage. Remus let his eyes unfocus as he stared up at the ceiling. In an instant, time felt like it slowed to a stop. The footsteps were three feet away. Remus could see the glint of the lights against the gun on the ceiling. The shooter approached, and Remus held his breath. When the guy looked over Remus and Roman's bodies, he nodded to himself, before moving to the green room, and Remus hoped that there weren't any students back there, or that if there were, they were expertly hidden.

Roman kept bleeding on top of him. Remus waited, and waited, and waited, until he could hear shouting and gunfire, more gunfire than the guy who was shooting up the school had to have. Police ran into the room, and Remus craned his neck to see them. "Help, please, my brother! My brother got shot!"

The police came over and did a quick search of both Roman and Remus before one of them yelled into a walkie-talkie, "Get EMTs to the theater, now! We've got one kid with major blood loss!"

The man who had yelled looked them both over. "It's not safe to leave the school yet. We were going after the shooter, but he managed to get away into the woods, no one got a good look at him."

Remus' heart leapt into his throat. "I did."

The police officer looked down at him. "You did what?"

"I got a good look at him," Remus said. "I played dead and the guy bent over me and Roman to make sure that we weren't still alive. I saw his face clear as day."

The police officer said into the walkie, "Get a sketch artist on site, too!" Then, he turned to Remus. "Son, you might have just saved this school a world of worrying. Keep that image fresh in your mind, all right? Just until we can get the sketch artist here."

"Will my brother be okay?" Remus asked.

"He should be," the officer said, just as EMTs rushed over and started talking to each other and to Roman, who was at this point completely unconscious. "We're going to do everything we can to make sure he's okay. For now, though, I'm going to get you out of here so you can talk to a sketch artist, your brother will get the help he needs, and everything will end up okay. Okay?"

"Okay," Remus softly agreed, eyes never leaving Roman. He didn't care if they caught the guy or not, not right now. Right now, all he wanted to know was that his brother would make it out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
